


Professionals

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: One expert to another....





	Professionals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Hill cleared her throat and Faireborn turned back to face her. Since the rift had shoved two strange versions of Earth together, SHIELD and the EDC had been working together to try and contain both sets of threats that existed.

Fortunately, the Decepticons didn't seem eager to work with HYDRA or any of the caped menaces.

"That was a great briefing back there," Hill told the other woman. "I'm curious if you'd be willing to have a trade of information, what's not need to know in a more casual setting?"

Faireborn nodded once. "My partner's outside; he'll drive, you pick."


End file.
